Chase into Space
Chase into Space encompasses the 44th and 45th episodes of Power Rangers Turbo. It serves as the season finale to Turbo, as well as establishing the plot for what was intended to be the final season of Power Rangers. Summary Part I Outside of the Stewart home, Justin's dad prepares to head to another job interview. Justin tells his dad not to worry, saying that if the company was smart, they'd automatically pick him. Meanwhile, Divatox meets Elgar on the Moon, where Porto introduces them to Goldgoyle, a Zord-sized monster that brags of being "the most destructive monster in the universe". Divatox tells him to prove his title by finishing off the Power Rangers. At the Juice Bar, the teens watch the television as a space shuttle returns to Earth from its mission. Carlos and T.J. poke fun of Justin's amazement at the shuttle landing. Justin's dad then walks into the Juice Bar, where he says that he got the job. However, Justin's dad tells him that he hasn't taken the job since it would mean leaving Angel Grove, and he wouldn't accept it unless Justin was with him. Suddenly, the communicators go off, and Justin says goodbye to his dad as he and the other Rangers head to the Power Chamber. There, Dimitria informs them that they received a urgent message from Eltar. To the Rangers' surprise, it is from Zordon. He tells them that Eltar is under attack from the forces of evil, but they are resisting for now. Zordon then tells the Rangers not to come to Eltar to assist him, as they must defend the Earth. As Zordon is about to tell the team to beware of something, the signal is lost as Alpha tries to get it back. Back on the moon, Goldgoyle departs and heads for Earth as Divatox laughs manically. On Earth, Alpha 6 informs the team of Goldgoyle's descent to Earth. The Rangers morph as Goldgoyle lands in Angel Grove Park. Goldgoyle starts trash-talking to the Rangers, calling them puny as he hits them with a lightning blast. In response, the Rangers call the Rescue Zords and form the Rescue Megazord. Goldgoyle tries to blast the Megazord, but it jumps and fires its pistols back, but the shots are deflected. Goldgoyle uses tentacles to grab the pistols and render them useless. The Rangers call in Artillatron's cannons, and they fire point blank. However, Goldgoyle absorbs the energy and fires it back at the Resume Megazord, knocking it down. The Rangers get the Megazord back up, but Goldgoyle keeps pounding the Megazord as it slowly loses power. Eventually the weapon systems go offline, leaving the Rangers open. Cassie tries to reconnect the weapons power manually, but T.J. stops her and says that Goldgoyle won't wait and that their only option is to self-destruct the Megazord. With the plan in place, the Rescue Megazord hugs Goldgoyle and explodes as the Rangers evacuate and call in the Turbo Zords. Despite their efforts however, Goldgoyle still stands without a scratch. The Rangers form the Turbo Megazord and activate the Turbo Megazord Saber. Goldgoyle attempts to hit them while the Megazord performs its cyclone attack, but they evade and strike Goldgoyle in the chest. Goldgoyle tells them that it had been quite fun fighting them, and then he gathers up the energy in the area and fires it at the Turbo Megazord, severely damaging it. The Rangers evacuate the fallen Turbo Megazord as T.J. gets an idea. He calls in the Turbo RAM and has Justin set it to detonate on impact. Even though Carlos tells him that the Turbo RAM doesn't have enough power at long range, T.J. calls in Lightning Cruiser in Jet Mode. He fires the Turbo RAM straight into Goldgoyle's mouth, destroying him. Realizing the loss of both Megazords, the Rangers teleport back to the Power Chamber. Unbeknownst to them, however, Rygogg and Elgar spot their lights from the ground and takes a team of Pihranatrons to follow them. They eventually reach the outer grounds of the Power Chamber. On board the Subcraft, Divatox makes a speech about how they have the Power Rangers on the run and that they've destroyed the Megazords. Rygogg and Elgar walk in and tell Divatox that they've found the Power Chamber with the Rangers inside. Divatox immediately heads out to the Power Chamber to set up a attack. Inside the chamber, Dmitria tells the Rangers that Eltar has fallen to evil forces. The Rangers want to go and help Zordon, but Dmitria tells them that they are the last line of defense from evil and that she and the Blue Centurion will leave Earth at once to help Zordon. Outside the Power Chamber, teams of Pihranatrons assemble. Back inside, Justin hugs the Blue Centurion and gives him a lucky penny for good luck. T.J. reassures Dmitria that they'll protect the Earth as Divatox inspects her forces. Dmitria tells the Rangers to stay strong and not give up. Outside, Divatox sees Dmitria and the Blue Centurion leave the Power Chamber and tells all her forces to attack at once. The Rangers are shocked by this, but start to head out anyway. Alpha tells the Rangers that there are too many of them, but T.J. tells him to open the outer doors. Alpha wishes them luck as the team charges outside. Part II Outside the Power Chamber, the Rangers fight swarms of Pihranatrons as Lighting Cruiser and Storm Blaster lend assistance. Soon the Pihranatrons overwhelm Lightning Cruiser and Storm Blaster and take them captive. Elgar comments on how the plan is going well as the Rangers are pushed back inside the Power Chamber. They manage to seal the doors as they watch the Pihranatrons retreat to their surprise. Justin realizes they'll be back, and Carlos and Justin admit they're scared. Changing the subject, Carlos asks Justin if his dad took the job offer. Justin says that his dad's never been that happy, but he won't take the job since it meant leaving Angel Grove. Suddenly, the Pihranatrons, led by Elgar, use a battering ram to force their way inside the Power Chamber while another team of Pihranatrons scale the Power Chamber's walls and get on the roof. Alpha tries to get enough energy to teleport the Rangers to safety, but T.J. insist that they'll stay with him. The Pihranatrons eventually break through the roof and the outer doors as the Rangers fight once again. The team continues to fight as Pihranatrons continue to wreck the Power Chamber. Elgar enters the chamber and sees the Energy tube wide open. Realizing that if he destroys it, neither Zordon or Dmitria can return to Earth, he tosses a hammer at the tube, smashing it. Elgar then places bombs all over the chamber, declaring it to be the end of the Power Rangers. Outside, Divatox waves goodbye to the Rangers as he detonates the bombs inside, destroying the Power Chamber and Command Center exterior. Later, Elgar and Divatox commence a search for the Rangers' bodies, with the Rangers hiding amongst the wreckage of the chamber. Suddenly, a flaming ball of light approaches Divatox's forces and introduces himself as the messenger from the Cimmerian planet. He informs Divatox that Zordon has been captured and that Divatox is to leave immediately for the Cimmerian planet. Fresh off of her victory against the Rangers, Divatox doesn't want to leave since she's conquered Earth. The messenger then tells her that the order was directly from Dark Specter. Divatox vows to return as she and her forces leave Earth for the Cimmerian planet. Emerging from the wreckage of the Command Center, the Rangers lose their powers, but Justin finds Alpha as he frets over the chamber's destruction. Carlos says they have to go to the Cimmerian planet, but Cassie reminds him of the promise they made to Dmitria to defend the Earth. Carlos points out that Divatox has left, but Ashley adds that it was only temporary and that she would be back with no one left to defend the Earth. T.J. agrees and says they need to stop Divatox before she returns, but Cassie asks how they're supposed to do that without assistance or powers. Just then, Alpha begins digging through the wreckage and finds the Power Decoder, which Alpha explains is crucial for their journey into space. Justin then gets an idea about how to get into space, though it is a longshot. Justin heads to Angel Grove's NASADA base and asks the sentry to see Commander Norquist for an emergency. The sentry asks if he's expected by the commander and is denied access. Justin then follows a car that is entering the base and climbs on the roof to head for Mission Control. Justin enters the Mission Control room but is caught by two guards. He shouts loudly that he needs to speak to the commander and that he has a message from the Power Rangers. Commander Norquist speaks to Justin about what the Rangers' need, and Justin says they need the space shuttle, to which two guards chuckle. Justin whispers to Commander Norquist about their situation, and he asks when the Rangers need the shuttle. Justin tells him that they need it now as they head for Mission Control. The waiting Rangers get the go ahead from Justin to get to the launchpad. The Rangers and Alpha get inside the shuttle, but they realize that Justin is missing. T.J. calls down to Mission Control and tells Justin to join them, but Justin tells them that he can't go with them. While Carlos and T.J. are mystified by Justin's absence, Cassie realizes that Justin wants to stay with his dad on Earth. T.J. tells Justin that they'll miss him, but he already knows that. Justin heads outside to watch the shuttle launch into space and wishes them luck. The episode ends with the shuttle leaving the atmosphere with the words, "To be continued next season... Power Rangers in Space!" Cast *Selwyn Ward as T.J. Johnson (Red Turbo Ranger) *Blake Foster as Justin Stewart (Blue Turbo Ranger) *Roger Velasco as Carlos Vallerte (Green Turbo Ranger) *Tracy Lynn Cruz as Ashley Hammond (Yellow Turbo Ranger) *Patricia Ja Lee as Cassie Chan (Pink Turbo Ranger) *Paul Schrier as Bulk *Jason Narvy as Skull *Gregg Bullock as Jerome Stone Additional Cast *Mike Cunningham as Doug Stewart *John McGee as Commander General Norquist *Carol Hoyt as Dimitria *Hilary Shepard Turner as Divatox *Donene Kistler as Alpha 6 *Katerina Luciani as Alpha 6 (voice) *David Walsh as Blue Senturion (voice) *Kenny Graceson as Elgar *Derek Stephen Prince as Elgar (voice) *Ed Neil as Rygog *Walter Lang as Rygog (voice) *Scott Page-Pagter as Porto (voice) *??? as Goldgoyle (voice) Notes *Final appearances of the Turbozords, Rescuezords, and Artillatron. *First time a Zord is seen being destroyed since "Ninja Quest, Part 1". *Final appearance and mention of Dimitria. *Final appearance of Lt. Jerome Stone. *Final appearance of the Angel Grove Juice Bar, which had been in place since the first season. *Final appearance of the Power Chamber and with it the original Command Center exterior. *Final appearance of the Turbo Weapons and the Turbo RAM combo, although the Turbo Lightning Sword would somehow survive and pop up in Wild Force's "Forever Red". *Final use of the original "Go Go Power Rangers" communicator chime. *Paul Schrier (Bulk), Jason Narvy (Skull), and Gregg Bullock (Lt. Stone) do not appear in Part 2. *The second part of this episode, which marks the season's finale, is also the 250th overall episode of Power Rangers. *Despite later appearing in the Power Chamber, Blue Senturion is notably absent during the fight against Goldgoyle, which is never addressed. **The footage in the [[Final Ep.: Forever Traffic Safety!!|equivalent Carranger episode]] did not utilize Signalman or his mecha during this battle. *This is the first time when footage from a Sentai being adapted into the following season was also used in the previous one. (The space shuttle footage came from Megaranger). **This would not occur again for another 16 years, when Power Rangers Megaforce (Tensou Sentai Goseiger) used Legend War footage from Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger, which would be adapted into Power Rangers Super Megaforce. Errors *Upon arriving on Earth, Goldgoyle was seen wearing a robe which then disappeared immediately. *The Artillery Cannons appeared and disappeared between shots. *When the Rescue Megazord stood up, the mountain it had crushed re-formed (due to the footage being reversed). *It is never explained how the Power Chamber's shields were drained, as Divatox's forces had yet to attack. *Despite the destruction of the Power Chamber and the Turbo Powers, the communicators still worked. *The Rangers seemingly took off into space without any food or supplies whatsoever. See Also (fight footage) (NASADA shuttle footage) Category:Season Finales Category:Episode Category:Turbo